You may now kiss Frank, Gee
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: <html><head></head>Gerard came up with a great idea - to marry Frankie. Because that's what people who love each other do, right? Mikey decides to be the interior decorator and to marry them. Young-Frerard.</html>


Five-year old Mikey peeked through Gerard's keyhole suspiciously. His brother had been in there for about an hour, and that was really weird for him. Heaving a sigh, Mikey opened his brothers bedroom door and crossed his arms. Seven-year old Gerard turned to look at him, glaring.

"What?" Gerard asked, crossing his arms as well.

"Geeee. I'm bored," Mikey pouted, attempting to use his puppy-eyes. Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault, I'm busy, Mikes," Gerard stated, going back to writing on a big piece of paper. Mikey walked up behind Gerard slowly, trying to see what he was writing.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mikey asked curiously, standing on his tip-toes to get a better view. Gerard turned back to him.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anybody. I'm gonna ask Frankie to marry me," Gerard said, grinning at his brother.

"Really? Why?" Mikey asked, clearly confused.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Because mom says that people get married when they really love each other, and they want to spend the rest of their lives together," Gerard explained, looking at Mikey like he was a moron.

"Oh!" Mikey yelled. "OH! Can I set up your room for the wedding? Please? PLEEAASE GERAAARD?" Mikey pleaded, using his puppy-eyes again.

"Okay. But no unicorns," Gerard warned, wagging a finger at Mikey.

"Deal!" Mikey screamed, nodding enthusiastically and shooing Gerard out of the room, stating that the 'groom' was not allowed to see the room. Yeah, Mikey watched a little too much wedding television shows.

Gerard reluctantly walked out of his room and took a seat by the door, waiting for his Frankie to arrive. An hour later, which felt like forever for Gerard, the doorbell rang. Gerard jumped up and flung the door open. Before he could greet his future-bride, Frankie pounced on Gerard and was sitting on him triumphantly. "Hi, Gee!" Frank yelled, waving at him.

"Frankie, I can't breathe," Gerard gasped, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gee," Frank apologised as he stood up, dragging Gerard up with him. Before Gerard could say hello to Frank's mother, Frank threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly, standing on his tip-toes. Gerard smiled into Frank's dark hair and hugged him back.

Frank's mother excused herself from the two boys and went to go talk about girl stuff in the kitchen while Mrs. Way made lunch.

"Hey, Frankie? I have something to ask you," Gerard announced shyly, looking at the carpeted ground.

"Sure thing; but first I need to go pee," Frank said loudly, grinning and running to the bathroom. Five minutes later, Frank came running back into the room. "Okay, now ask me," Frank told him, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, Frankie, I know you're only six and I'm only seven, but I want to spend my life with you because you make me happy. Will you marry me?" Gerard asked hopefully, going down onto his knee and holding a ring he found in his cereal box that morning. Frank stared at him for a second.

"So, that means, I'm like, your wife?" Frank asked, smiling.

"Um, yeah," Gerard confirmed, looking impatient.

"OF COURSE!" Frank squealed, taking the ring from Gerard and putting it on his thumb, the only finger the ring would fit. Gerard stood up and hugged Frank tightly before grabbing his hand and leading him up to his room. Frank practically bounced up the steps.

As Gerard entered his bedroom he glared at Mikey. The room was covered in drawings of unicorns and pink flowers. Mikey was looking very pleased with himself. "Mikey..." Gerard started to speak.

"Oh! It's SO purdy!" Frank screamed, looking around excitedly, interrupting Gerard. Mikey shot Gerard a triumphant smile.

"I knew you'd wike it," Mikey told Frank, pulling a tongue at Gerard behind Frank's back. Mikey handed Gerard one of their dad's ties and gave Frank one of their mother's white dresses.

"Put it on, I'm marrying you," Mikey ordered, putting on a black hat and looking at them expectantly. Both boys got dressed and Mikey tried applying red lipstick to Frank's lips, but when Frank realised it didn't taste too good, he tried to get it off. Mikey looked offended but brought out a sheet of paper with a messy scrawl on it. Gerard and Frank stood in front of Mikey as he began reading.

Once Mikey was finished his speech about how Frank and Gerard would be as happy as two unicorns in a meadow, he cleared his throat. "Gerard Way, do you take Frank to be your wife, and promise to always let him play with your transformers?"

"Duh- I mean, I do," Gerard said, smiling.

"Frank... Uhm, Frank, what's your last name?" Mikey asked, scratching his neck.

"Iero," Frank answered, rolling his eyes at Mikey.

"Okay, Frank Ie-whatever, do you take Gerard to be your husband, and promise to always share your skittles with him?"

Frank hesitated for a fraction of a second before nodding his head enthusiastically. "Of course," he grinned.

"Now, if there are any objections to their marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace, whatever that means," Mikey told the audience of stuffed animals. Suddenly Mikey glared at a big brown teddy bear. "No one cares about your opinion, Mr Snuggles," Mikey told the teddy sternly. Gerard and Frank just stared at him.

"Now, you may kiss your Frank, Gee," Mikey announced, smiling broadly.

Gerard pecked Frank on the lips. "Ew, you're right, the lipstick does taste bad," Gerard agreed, though he was grinning like an idiot.

All three boys were sitting on the couch happily when the mothers walked in. Mikey was sitting upside down, staring at the power-puff girls and sighing happily whenever Bubbles spoke, and Frank was sprawled on Gerard and the both of them were sleeping silently, Gerard was still wearing the tie, and Frank was still wearing the dress. Both mothers laughed quietly and went to make another cup of coffee. Their boys could sleep a little while longer.

_A/N: Okay, so this is basically a random little story written in, like, twenty minutes, with some pointers from the lovely Jadee. Comments, anyone?-Jen_


End file.
